The DWMA's Danceoff Dinner Theater Event!
by Animegirl218
Summary: Full title:  "The DWMA'S Danceoff Dinner theater Event! Old Feelings Return?"   Every year, Shibusen hold an annual competive event and this year it's a Danceoff DinnerTheater!  ShinigamixEibon R
1. Chapter 1

The DWMA'S Danceoff Dinner theater Event! Old Feelings Return? Part 1

"School International Dance-off Dinner theater?" Lord Death asked.

"Does it seem like a bad idea?" The other asked.

"Hmmmmmm…." He trailed off. Turing his back to the girl and facing his mirror for a moment, he started to think how this might be all planned out.

Every year, the DWMA holds a few fun major events for the students and staff to partake in and enjoy. One of which, he would allow the students to come up with a few ideas and suggestions. One year it was a Talent Show, another a Comedy Show, and some other year a, Cooking completion. This year however, only one student had sent in a suggestion for this year's competitive event.

"Lord Death?"

"Well I guess so…"

"Oh, sorry.." the other trailed off

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he questioned.

"For suggesting a bad idea." she apologized as she made her way towards the line of guillotines.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He called.

She turned around. "Huh?"

"I think that you may have misunderstood me, I meant that your idea could be this year's event!"

Her lips shifted into a small smile, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you SO much!" she cheered.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Could you make the sign-up sheets for the Dancing performance part of the show?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Thank you Maka!"

In the Halls (One week later)…

"Hey Tusbaki, wasn't I AWESOME LAST NIGHT WHEN I TOOK OUT THOSE THUGS! THEY REALLY DID THINK THAT THEY COULD DEFEAT ME! HA!"

She looked at him an sighed, "Yes Black*Star, you were amazing…"

Tusbaki thought back to the other night,

_They were assigned a mission in this small town in New Mexico to take care of a killing-spree that was cause by a group of thugs. _

_*THUD*_

_All of the criminals stopped and looked up at the figure on a roof "Hey, who do YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK?" one of them yelled out. _

"_Who am I…" *smirk* "WHO AM I?" "WHY, I AM NONE OTHER THAN THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! AND I HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU ALL!" _

_For a moment, there was a pause, and then laughter roaring from the crowd of thugs below. "You? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SNOT-NOSE BRA-!" _

_He ceased his mocking when he opened his eyes to see that all of his fellow gang member's red souls surrounded him._

_The blue-haired one was approaching him. "Tusbaki."_

"_Right" I responded as I switched from my kasarigama mode to my ninja knife form._

"_Always remember, I AM THE STAR!"_

"_AHHHHHH!"_

She rolled her eyes. The mission was a success but, Black*Star was so caught up in his victory, that he left her in weapon mode and forgot the 30 keishin eggs in the town.

"Huh? What's all of the commotion about?"

She looked up at the crowd around the School Bulletin Board. This one had events an news posted, not missions.

There was an unusually larger amount of students surrounding the area. About the same amount three classes of students where trying to make there way to the front. _'What could possibly be causing so much excitement here?' _Tusbaki wondered.

As the two made there way through the crowd, they spotted Kid and the Thompson sisters closest to what looked like some sort a sigh-up sheet.

"Okay everyone, settle down, I'll read it!" He announced.

"What's up with everyone? Why are they so excited over a stupid newsletter?" Black*Star questioned.

"Shhh, if you listen, maybe we'll find out!" Tusbaki advised.

Kid scanned the paper quickly and then his eyes widened.

No surprise, Black*Star grew impatient. "WELL, WHAT IS IT?"

The young reaper's expression changed back to his normal tone. He took a deep breath and read,

"_This year's competitive event will be a International Dance-off Dinner Theater. It is on the twenty-ninth of February in Shibusen Hall-" _*note to readers- the room that the DWMA's anniversary party was at.*

The all of the surrounding students started talking about the news until, _"HOWEVER,"_

Everyone was silent.

"_This year, there will be a slight change in who may compete, this year, the STAFF WILL PUT ON THE SHOW!"_

"…."

Everyone was shocked. There teachers NEVER took part in the actual competing role in the yearly event.

To break the silence, Patty snatched the flyer out of Kid's hands and shoved it in front of her big sister. Liz gave a puzzled look but then caught on. She took the paper and added. "There's a list here, let's see…" she trailed off.

Patty stepped to her sister's side. "It's a list of Dances!"

"Swing, Disco, Irish Dance, YMCA (lol),…aaaanddd….." look down the long list of options she finally said, "Latin Tango."

After Liz had finished, the gave the sheet back to Kid, who put it back on the board.

"Heh," a male voice said from behind the duo. "This should be fun."

"Yo, Soul!" Black*Star said as he high-fived him.

"Can't wait til' the big event, it'll be cool to watch the teachers get a little competitive for once." He replied in his usual tone.

"Yeah, it will also be interesting to see if anyone had signed up as we pass by." Tusbaki added. "Where's Maka?"

"Maka? Oh, she's busy with an extra class for history with Professor Eibon." Soul said.

Black*Star made a face. "I don't like that guy, he's WAY too boring. He takes too long to explain things, especially when we ALL get the point of what he is teaching."

"I kind of like him." Tusbaki said. "He will always make sure that every student grasps the concept of the lesson and also in a patient manor."

"You've got a point there." Soul stated.

"Whatever, I don't care. See ya!" Black*Star said as he turned and waved with his other hand in-back of his head.

"Bye Soul!" Tusbaki said and then she followed after her meister.

Two Hours later…..

FWAP!(sound effect of a book closing fail) "And that concludes the lesson."

He looked up to the almost empty rows at the girl. "Thanks for coming, Maka."

"Thank you for offering the extra-help lessons." she replied.

"I'm just doing my job."

Maka was heading down the steps and to the door. "See you later at period 8!"

"Bye!"

After she left, he walked back to the desk where his briefcase was and placed the book in it. On his way to his next classroom (that he didn't have to get to until a whole nother period) he passed by the Bulletin board. "Hm?" He turned to a Red and Black outlined flyer. '_International Dance-off Dinner Theater.' _"Sounds interesting."

At the bottom half of the paper it said, _'If you would like to Sign up, write your name in the left column and choose a style of Dance from the list and write it in the right column. Only two people per Dance type. You will find out who your partner is at on February 29.'_

Eibon hesitated to make a decision due to his shyness. "Well…FINE! I need to get involved in the school's events after Shinigami let me work here!" And with that, he took out a pen from his briefcase and signed his name down on the sheet and was off on his way. Unknown to him, Maka was right around the bend of the hallway opposite from the direction in which he was heading and had heard all of what he said. She had noticed that Eibon was a little bit shy and was hoping that he would sign up.

**DING don DING don **

'_Uh-oh the warning bell, I have to get to class!' _Maka reminded herself. She turned and started to walk quickly. _'This year's show is going to be so fun!'_


	2. Chapter 2 Filling the Spot

_**Author's note**: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but, I had tests to study for ya know?** ~_~" **Anyway, here's part 2!_

The DWMA'S Danceoff Dinner theater Event! Old Feelings Return? Part 2 "Filling the Spot"

**Ding Dong!**

The two Wooden doors of Gallows Mansion opened "Hey guys."

"Hi Patty."

She stepped aside, "Com'on in!"

"Ah, glad you could make it!" The other sister greeted.

"Thanks for inviting us over." Maka replied.

"Wow" Tsubaki said as she looked around. "Nice place you have here!"

"Thanks." Liz said.

Patty turned to the three "Hey! Would you guys like a tour?"

"Sure." Tsubaki replied. Maka just smiled, "Why not?"

The four walked through the living room and pasted by the dining room with the really long table. As they went up the stairs, they first came across a room with a Hot Pink colored door. Inside, there was a bed with a dresser/table next to it, another small table with a CD player on it, a Closet, and a few photos hanging up on the walls. Maka turned to Liz "Cool room!"

The next room had a Light Pink door. The interior of this room was similar to her big sister's but there was a small bookshelf filled with random picture books and books on zoo animals. It also had a medium-sized Giraffe plushie sitting on the top.

A little further down the hall was a room with a Dark Grey colored door. "This must be Kid's room." Tsubaki said.

They peered inside. There was a Queen sized bed directly across from the doorway up against the wall, a small table/draw on both sides of the bed with a lamp on each, two closets on opposite sides of the room and two pictures hanging on the walls.

"Umm…okay then…let's move on!" The meister suggested.

The last door was Black with a white lining. Tsubaki pondered for a moment and then asked, "Who does this one belong to?"

"It's Lord Death's." the younger gun answered.

The other two just stood sighlent for a minute or so until the jingling of keys could be heard. The main doors creaked open as the figure walked in.

The door shut behind him and he proceed to make his way up the steps and down the hall towards his room. The shadow stopped in front of the four and looked down. "Oh, eh sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No worries" Maka replied and with that he went into his room.

"Did he seem..a little out of it to you?" The meister questioned.

"I guess so." Liz said "He's usually more energetic when he walks in the door."

Patty wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention and was already halfway down the hall. "Com'on guys! Lets go do something else!"

"Well, I'm going to change into my Pajama's" Maka said.

"Me too" Tsubaki agreed.

"K, just go to Patty's room when you're done."

After they all had changed, they were in Patty's room chatting about what to do next.

"Pillow fight?"

"Nah, we'll probably end up knocking something over…"

"Truth or dare?"

"No way, I've played that game too many times to count!"

"How about just talking and getting to know each other a little."

"Ah, sure why not?"

An hour had pasted and they got on the subject of school and eventually, tomorrow's event.

"Here." Maka said as she pulled the flyer out of her bag, "This is the list of who signed up for tomorrow's show."

"Ooo, let me see." Patty said.

"Why don't you put it down in the middle of the floor so that we could all see?" Tsubaki suggested.

Maka nodded and placed it in the middle of the circle that they were sitting in and watched.

Liz started to read the entries out loud "So, Professor Stein and are doing Swing, Professor Sid and Nygus are doing Disco and…..oh…"

"What is it?"

"There's only one last entry but it's not completely full."

"For which one?"

"Tango and the only one who signed up was Professor Eibon."

"What do you think we should do about it? The Dance is tomorrow!"

They all sat there for a few seconds before someone spoke. "I know!"

All eyes were on Maka, "Why don't we ask Lord Death if he'll sign up?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea."

"How come?"

"For one thing, I don't think that he's human."

"True, but, what about Kid? His son is a human so Lord Death must also have a human form."

"I guess you've got a point there." "Let's go!"

While they were on there way to Shinigami's room, they passed by Kid.

"Liz, Patty."

"Hey Kid, we're off to ask Lord Death if he'll join in on tomorrow's event!" Patty eagerly said.

"How come? Would you like my father to take part in it or is there another reason?"

"Kind both…" Maka trailed off. "You see, there is one category that only has one person without a partner and we were going to as your dad if he'd fill in that spot."

"Oh, okay" Kid said a friendly tone. "I'll go get him."

"Thanks Kid."

"No problem just follow me."

So down the hall they went until he came to a stop. Kid proceeded to knock on the door eight times before his father opened it. He was still in his cloak and he did seem a little groggy as if he had just been woken up from a deep sleep. The eye sockets of his mask narrowed as he yawned. "Kid, I told you a dozen times that you only have to knock twice?" he attempted to say kindly.

"But, 2 is not a symmetrical number unlike 8."

Lord Death sighed before turning his attention to the other young meister, "Oh hello Maka. Did you need something?"

She looked at her feet for a moment before asking. "Yes actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Would like to take part in tomorrow's event?"

"The dancing competition?"

"Yes that's the one."

"Maybe…why do you need me for it?"

"Because no one else signed up for tango along with the other."

"And this person would be?" he asked

"Professor Eibon."

"…"

Maka frowned "Uh…Lord Death? Are you okay?"

He just stood there for another moment before answering. "I'm fine…just a little exhausted."

"So will you do it?"

"I'll be happy to!" he replied in a energetic tone.

"Thanks Lord Death!" she happy said as she went back to the others.

"How'd it go?" Patty asked.

"He's in."

"That's great!" Tusbaki added.

Thirty minutes later everyone was getting ready for bed. The Thomson sisters went to their own rooms while Tsubaki got settled in the guest bedroom and Maka was left wondering which couch she would sleep on. She had insisted that Tsubaki should take the extra room and that she would sleep elsewhere. However, she was stopped by Kid when she got to the living room.

"Maka? What are you doing down here with at this time? Didn't the others already got to bed?"

"Yeah, well…I'm sleeping out here?"

He raised an eye brow. "How come is the guest room taken?"

She nodded.

"Here," He took the sheet from her and placed it down on the couch that he was sitting on and then took her bag. "I'll stay down here. You can sleep in my room."

"But Kid! I you don't have to-"

"It's fine. I can not just let you stay out here while everyone else gets a nice bed to rest in."

"….Wow…um thanks Kid."

He carried her stuff up to her room and opened the door for her as well. She took the bag back and they both said good night. Both also thinking of tomorrow night's event.


	3. Chapter 3 The Main Event

***Author's warning*- If you don't like Yaoi then you might want to turn back now. Okay, don't say that I didn't warn ya! **Well, for those of you who will read on, I hope that you'll enjoy it!

The DWMA'S Danceoff Dinner theater Event! Old Feelings Return? Part 3 The Main Event

_At Maka's apartment_

"Hey Maka."

"Yeah, what is it Soul?"

"Why are you in such a rush? The show doesn't start for another hour."

"I told you, I've got to get there extra early so that I can help Kid step up everything and then welcome everyone in!" she explained as she slipped her white jacket over maroon dress.

"Okay, if you say so."

"See you later!"

_At Shibusen Hall_

The scythe meister got there in only five minutes and to work as soon as she got in the door. She set the tables while Kid put the chairs in place. Maka also lit a few of the candles and Kid held the long ladder so that it wouldn't slip. There was also a few bands that arrived early as well. And the last thing that they had to do before going to the front doors to greet guests was to take a step back and look at the room. They both smiled. "Perfect!"

People started to show around at about 8:00 PM, the exact time that was listed and this put the young reaper into an extra good mood.

"_Hi!" _

"_Welcome!" _

"_Nice to see you."_

"_Glad you could make it!"_

"Sit wherever you want, there are plenty of seats and tables!"

A short while later, everyone was seated and the stage was set. Kid and Maka took stage. Kid took the mic, _"We would like to welcome you all to this years competitive event, a Dance-Off__and Dinner show, put together by Maka Albarn and I."_

The audience roared in applause as he handed the Microphone over to her. Her lips shifted into a small smile, _"As you may already know, this year, there's a change in who is taking part in this annual event. Tonight, we get to watch some of our teachers compete for first place!" _

And as they will do continuously throughout the evening, everyone was clapping. Once it all died down, she proceed with announcing the opening act, _"First up, we have Professor Stein and doing swing."_

The two got up from their chairs and made there way to the stage. Stein was in a his light grayish suit that had stitches running up the arms, legs, and other places of it. She was wearing a dark yellow long dress that hung down a little past her knees and a long pearl necklace that was so long, that it had to be looped around twice so that it would be the modern day length. When the host and hostess left, the crowd fell silent. And then, as soon as the music started, they were off, moving in unison and totally in sync! In fact, they put on such a great performance that you felt like you took a trip back to the 1920's. When they were done they received the crowd's satisfaction in applause and even a few shout outs.

Kid got back up on stage, "Nice job, liked the teamwork!"

"_Next up is Professor Sid and Nygus for Disco!"_

They got up, did the performance, got cheers, and returned to their tables.

The same went for about six other acts done by other classroom teachers. Each one brought a little bit culture from around the globe with dances from Russia, India, Africa, and more! The students feasted on the fancy dishes that where brought in by some of the other students who pitched in by bringing in different foods from there cultures.

Both Maka and Kid got up on stage this time and then both said, _"We hoped that everyone had a wonderful evening filled with fun, spectacular food, and times that we will all look back to for years to come." _

Kid took the mic, _"The last and final performance of this year's annual event is a Latin dance that originates from South America or betterly known as the Tango." _

This for some reason, snagged everybody's interest. As the speakers shifted, everyone was slight in anticipation on who the last two would be.

"_And will be done by Professor Eibon and the founder of the Death Weapons Meister Academy, Shinigami-sama!"_

There was a pause before the anyone clapped due to the fact that everyone was stumped. About Lord Death that is, since he's always in that black cloak. But they did end up clapping because they would finally know if their headmaster had a human form or not and sure enough, he did. While others also wondered about Eibon since he too was always hiding behind a mask and robe.

The first of the two called that took stage was Shinigami-sama. He surprisingly looked so young for a 1,000 year old reaper! About a man in his mid 30's. He also looked just like his son only taller and with fully connected stanzu lines. He was wearing Black Tuxedo pants, coat, and black shoes. The top was slightly open in the middle revealing a White button-down shirt that was tucked in at the bottom.

The second one of the two, however, took a little longer to make his way up into the spotlight. For the students, this was odd because most of them have come to know him as an outgoing and confident educator but for Shinigami, it was the same ol' Eibon that he knew for so long.

He too appeared to in his mid 30's. He had shoulder length Brown hair, Green eyes, and was wearing Dark brown pants and a long open coat with a light Green button-down shirt and brown shoes.

As Maka and Kid left the stage, Shinigami-sama walked to the front. "I'd just like to thank you all for coming and once again wish that you all enjoyed this year's event!"

"Dea- I mean Shinigami?"

"Hm? Is something wrong? You seem a little flushed."

"Are y-yyou sure aa-about this?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Just go with the flow and have a good time!" he reassured.

The other nodded and then they walked to opposite sides of center of the stage, ready whenever the band was. The spotlight dimmed and was ready for the closing act.

The music started, they started to advance towards each other. When they met, their hands met. As the music's tempo picked up speed, Eibon placed a hand on Shinigami's shoulder while the other hand stayed in the other's. Moving in a fast pace waltz like way, the two gracefully glided across the stage. As the tempo of the violin's rhythm took a dip, the duo realized their hold of one another. Eibon took Shinigami by the hand and twirled him round' and round'. After about six seconds or so, Shinigami pivoted to a stop. They both extended their arms and then, Shinigami pulled Eibon in. When he came to about eight inches of the reaper, Shinigami moved his arm in sweeping motion, causing the other to slide down to the ground but before his back reached the wooden surface, he was yanked back up. Then Shinigami placed a hand on the other's shoulder and they were back to side- stepping across the stage.

Now, the music was slowing down and so were their movements…Eibon gently placed a hand on Shinigami's back and slowly lowered him down. Shinigami rested his head back slightly and drew in a long, deep breath as he was being lowered down. This moment seemed to last way longer than it did. His chest felt heavy and he could have sworn that his heart had skipped a beat…could it be his old feeling for his friend? The ones that never really had left? A moment's pause in the music left the duo in resemblance of a statue.

And then, as the beat and tempo rose gradually and passionately, Eibon lifted Shinigami up to his feet. Suddenly, he spun around, snaked his hand around the wizard's waist, and pulled him in. The blushing wizard put his hand and forearm on the reaper's chest. He felt a wave of heat rising up from his chest to his head as he felt the other's heart beat in such a powerful way. _'Wait a minute,' _Eibon thought _'There is only one reason for one's heart to have such a beat…no…it couldn't be! There is just no possibility that he could be in-' _his thought was interrupted when Shinigami started to move again. With fingers intertwined, elbows nearly complety folded in, and bodied so close, feet were shuffling with great coordination and grace! The two remained in this close embrace until they came to a sudden halt.

" …"

Everyone was too amazed with there performance. Even the other teachers that were previously up there thought that they saved the best for last!

Both Shinigami-sama and Eibon exchanged glanced, now, semi-worried that they for some reason had put on a bad show. Well that was proved wrong because everyone started to clap, cheer, and whistle louder than before. Some even threw roses at them. The two went to the front an bowed

Shinigami couldn't help but grinned at his best friend and crush, "You did it!"

Eibon blushed and rubbed his arm, "I think you mean, 'We did it."

"Yeah…." Shinigami trailed off but then blushed a bright red. Eibon was slightly confused until it hit him and then he too was red in the face. "I MEANT TH-THE TANGO! YES THAT'S IT!"

The reaper slowly regained his composure and then started to head towards the stairs. "Come, we can't stay up here all night."

"R-right, coming!" and with that he shuffled off after his friend.

Everyone was getting their belongs together and was now on their way home. Meanwhile the two hosts stood by the doors because the janitors said that they would clean the mess up.

"_Thanks for coming!"_

"_See you tomorrow!"_

"_Watch out for rabid squirrels!"_

The last to exit was none other than Lord Death and Professor Eibon.

"Hey Lord Death, Professor Eibon!"

They turned around to the young meister while Eibon answered, "Yes Maka?"

"I liked your act the best!"

"Why, thank you."

"Dad."

Shinigami turned to Kid and playfully ruffed his hair " Heya Kiddo! What's up?"

After trying to straighten his hair he smiled and said, "Same here, I thought that it was a spectacular performance!"

The older reaper knelt down and extended his arms, "Oh, come here and give your old man a hug!" and Kid did just that.

The other two where still there watching.

Maka looked up at the wizard, "Psssst! Eibon!" He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Now's your chance!"

His green eyes widened "WHA? I HAVE NO CLUE -"

"Yes, yes you do know what I mean."

"BUT-"

"JUST GO!" She sharply whispered.

He cringed and then slowly made his way over to the two.

They looked up. "Um…Shinigami..c-could I ask you something….alone?"

He let go of his son and stood up. "Sure. But on the way home." (Eibon is currently living in an apartment that happens to be close to the Mansion) "Kid, could you take Maka back to her home?"

"Sure thing Dad."

"Thanks! I knew that I could count on you! See ya!"

And with that, they when down different streets. Or so they thought…..*cough coughKid&Maka might follow them home in the shadowscough*

"S-so, Eibon, what was it that you wanted to ask me b-before?" _'Damn! I-I'm getting all nervous and sweaty again!'_

"Huh? Oh th-that….well, uh, you see I- kind of um..I-"

"Don't worry! No one else is around. Com'on spit it out!"

He breathed in and then looked at him directly in to eyes. "Shinigami, I mm-might be in love with you!" and looked down at his feet and squeezed his eyes shut.

Eventhough it was only few seconds, it was like hours. Eibon bit his lower lip and a tear rolled down his cheek.

His eyes shot open as he was pulled in a by the reaper, who was also running a hand through the wizard's hair. "Look at me," he whispered.

His green eyes felt hypnotized by the other's golden ones, leaned in and kissed him. On the lips.

Remember that hand that was placed on the back of Eibon's head? Well, now Shinigami was using it to his advantage and was now pushing the other into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Eibon just couldn't hold back a small moan of content and then a few seconds later, his head was relased and they both drew back for air. Now breathing deeply, Eibon relaxed in the other's arms.

"Eibon-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


End file.
